Sharon Rainsworth
Sharon Rainsworth (シャロン レインズワース, Sharon Reinzuwāsu ''also known as '''Sharon Reinsworth '''and ''Shalon Reinsworth) is the Lady of the Rainsworth household and the contractor of the chain Eques. Appearance Sharon is a member of Pandora and is physically a 13 year old teenage girl with a height of 5'1, though her actual age is 23. Her appearance does not change from her first meeting with Oz to after he came out of the Abyss because she has a legal contract with a chain, the black unicorn Eques. She has long, below her waist caramel colored hair with bangs that is usually tied back in a ponytail along with a ribbon and pinkish-cranberry colored eyes. She is usually seen wearing victorian style dresses with high heel shoes. Unlike the other characters, she doesn't have an outfit that she constantly wears, resulting in her multiple wardrobe changes. She looks a lot like her mother, Shelly Rainsworth. Personality Sharon is calm, gentle, trustworthy, and kind. She smiles most of the time but she can be serious especially in battles. She has both beauty and brains, however, it is also noted that she can be very intimidating as seen when she threatens Alice to call her Sharon Onee-sama and when she beats Oz and Break up with a paper fan. She seems to be very protective of Break, as a result of him and her having a close relationship. She was the one that discovered Break in a fatal condition after he came out of the Abyss. When she was young, she used to call Break 'Xerxes-niisan', as he was like a big brother to her. She wants to be of use to him. Sharon loves tea and cakes. Quotes *(Referring to Oz)' '"From here on, there's no turning back. We have Pandora's Key. Even if''' '''this gentleman is a fallen angel that will bring about destruction." *''(To Gil) "Mister Gilbert, if it is fine with you, will you have tea with me after this?" '' *''(To Gil ) "If Oz is lacking something, you always notice it for him."'' *''(To Break) "Stop saying such crazy things!!!"'' *''(To Oz and Gil ) "Break wants to know the truth from 100 years ago!"'' *''(To Break) "Of course I had to give up a lot of things, but what I will get in exchange for what I've lost...depends only on me."'' *''(To Gil) "You must be suffering like the rest of us. If you do not mourn when you should, you will break later on." '' *''(To Reim, referring to Break) "Reim, just think of him as the air."'' *''(To Gil) "I do not know... if this is what I should be saying to a gentleman, but... crying when you should... is important too, no...?"'' *''(To Shelly and Break) "Mother! Xerxes-Niisan!"'' Trivia *It seemed that she inherits most of her personalities from her grandmother, Cheryl Rainsworth. It is known that Cheryl was Rufus Barma's childhood friend and he is scared of her. Sharon also carries around paper fans and Cheryl carries around a fan. *A running gag in the series is that Break always teases her whenever they met a boy at her age or above. When they first meet Oz, he amusedly points out that he suits Sharon's liking for boys. He has also said the same about Gilbert, referring to him as "cute" and stating that Gil "certainly suited the princess's taste for young boys". *Sharon seems to be based on the Duchess. After all, she is the member of one of the Dukedoms and she can seem at times pleasant and at other times fearful. *It is shown that when she is drunk, she can be a diva and considers herself to be the queen. *So far, Sharon and Cheryl are the only known female contractors in Pandora. *She so far has the most wardrobe changes out of any other character throughout the series. *She is the first girl Oz is seen flirting with throughout the series. Category:Contractors Category:Rainsworth Family Category:Pandora members Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Legal Contractors Category:Human